Imp-rovization: part 1 The New Arivals
by hiko sakana
Summary: Skeeve and the mane six face a new enemy from beyond either of there imagining. This nameless human does things that should not work and to end his boredom he plans to take over every thing. With the powers at his disposal he even scares himself and uses them to tare down pony civilization and these heroes must stop him or everything everywhere will be at the human's mercy.


Today, tomorrow, yesterday, last week ... boring. Why is earth always so boring? Well, there is the order of things, day in and day out. Nothing new except undiscovered lands or undiscovered Internet sites ... ok, there's television, too ... but still three to four hours are devoted to anything new, eight hours of work, eight to sleep, and eight hours to reread or watch what is in my collection. *sigh* Well, lets try combining Sensei Musashi's fifth ring Maki or Ku with Mr. Asprin's _Myth-ing_ and maybe with Doctor Who... I could try to go to Gallifrey.

Skeeve stood in the middle of a room. A large round metal room with twenty inhabited chairs. He calmly collected every thing he knew about this world in his mind's eye. Then he drew upon his limited knowledge of where he meant to go. He inhaled for thirty seconds and snapped his fingers. With a pop and a flash, he knew he had moved ... But where did he move to? With that act, he became a dimensional traveler in his own right. He had earned the title of Demon.

It was time for the The Traders Exchange in Rainbow Falls once again, and the market place was fuller the normal ... what with Princess Twilight Sparkle attending, what else would be expected? Well, she was in her chamber getting ready to teleport straight there, but when the spell activated she did not move. _Ok. this is new let's try that again shall we._ This time she appeared on a stage only to find no-pony in the audience. The whole place was deserted.

Rainbow Dash was heading for The Traders Exchange from Appleloosa and was late so she was going as fast as her wings would allow. Until suddenly she was going twice as fast as she was a moment ago the kind of acceleration that could only come with a rain-boom. When she looked back to see there was no rain-boom but turning slowed her and she heard the bang that was normally accompanied by a light show.

A green and purple dragon was replacing books on shelves from his master's two day reading binge. Suddenly a bang and a blast of rainbow energy came from the middle of the room throwing the whole library into disarray and made several large chunks of stone work fall.

Skeeve opened his eyes to find himself on a stage and slight purple tint to every thing. So he smiled and waved while the purple tint went away and said, "Ah, hello. Where am I? I seen to have gotten lost," scratching his head with the last words. The response from the crowd of ponies... wait... yes ponies... screamed and ran...sorry galloped away, leaving him in a daze. After another couple seconds there was another purple flash and there stud another pony a taller, winged, horned pony. "Ah, hello. Where am I?" Skeeve asked again.

"Hello," the confused alicorn said looking out over what was once a large crowd then turned to Skeeve. With a low gasp she backed up and started a spell. Skeeve just looked at her. She let lose with a beam meant to stun, but it simply bent around him. This earned her a smile and a bow. In this bow, his shape began to change, slowly at first the rapidly. So that once he was done he was a mirror image except he had a light green coat and a dark green main with a pendent hanging from its neck. Oh and no cutie mark something is wrong with that pitcher._ So he is a pretender i wonder if he's discord he is the only one i know that could do something like that with out a shield spell active._ She smiled again and bowed back but did not morph but instead asked "What was your question?"

"I inquired about my location," the green Twilight said with a slight sigh of exasperation before continuing, "is that the standard greeting around here?"

"Ah. No and Rainbow Falls," she responded sheepishly.

"Ok so this Rainbow Falls is that the name of the town or the world?" he said with understanding and a little frustration.

"It is the town silly that would be a rediscussed name for a world, and how could you not know if you live here," she replied with a giggle and mocking tone.

"Well I have been away for awhile, and well ... may not be up to speed." the green Twi said with dip of the head and a lowering of his voice(still vary much male).

"This is ... actually I know someone much more qualified to tell you then me. Please come with me," Twilight said as she began to fly south east.

Spike awoke in a pile of books and ruble "Well Twilight will be all over me for this," he said to himself. Then he heard a grown from be hind him. He to see what had made the noise to see a..._ah what is that thing. it has four appendages a head and is mostly covered in cloth and has a short main, no fur._ He had no idea what it was and it was starting to move. so spike did the only logical thing... he barried it in books and stone work be for knocking it on the head to keep it passed out until Twilight got back.

After a couple of hour it woke up, and spike being the dutiful guard was there to see it do so "Sorry about the restraints but i have to keep you in one place until Twilight come back."

The man heard nothing intelligible except for the name Twilight. Well now he know where he was but did not understand what was said, so why not go for the classic "I come in peace to **Equestria**," loud and slow. Well those hours spent watching mlp with my sisters have come in handy.

_Well it can talk that is some thing I guess but not this and how does it know the name this county._ Spike groaned to himself. He then pulled up half rotten chair and collected a picture book and began trying to teach the coatless beast a civil tongue.


End file.
